skylandercharactercreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylanders: Soul Swords
' ''To Unlock the sword's soul, you must unlock the gate to it...' ''- Game's Slogan ''Skylanders: Soul Swords ''is the 5th installment of the Skylanders ''series. It is released for Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox ONE, Playstaion 3, Playstation 4 and the 3DS. Their base is now silver, unlike the other bases. '''Story' =PAST= In the depths of Skylands, laid an ancient dungeon that stood for years long before the Giants were formed. During the Giants' fight against the Arkeyans, they made an alliance with the Soul Swordmasters, who were recently formed at that time. The Soul Swordmasters acted as spys and agents of the Giants, taking down other Arkeyan forces while gathering information. Recently tragedy struck down upon the Giants, leaving the Soul Swordmasters alone on Skylands. That's when the ancient dungeon came in, starting to infest a dark aura upon the land. The Soul Swordmasters, set off to stop this hazard with their trained skills with the Giants. The cause of the dark aura were Aura Spirits, that can take control of any living organ or inatimate object. Taking on the forms of countless creature sand object, they soon began to become an empire. Conquering the trouble, the Soul Swordmasters stopped the Aura Spirits, saving Skylands. But with that caused havoc, with the countless creatures taking each other as an enemy after the incident with the Aura Spirits. Knowing there was trouble once again, the Soul Swordmasters used their lives as a key to open the gate to friendship and peace. And so there became peace, but with the Soul Swordmasters banished and gone for long. =PRESENT= The ancient dungeon laid in rubble, for many years now. But for the past few years, it has started rebuilding itself, and soon, the Aura Spirits came to rise once more. Knowing the history behind them, Master Eon casted an ancient spell, and brought the Soul Swordmasters to life once more. This time, you shalled lead the Soul Swordmasters and the Skylanders to battle against the Aura Spirits! What's New There will be 26 returning Core Skylanders from each element, having 3 for the original elements and 1 from the newly added elements: Light and Dark/Sun and Moon. As an addition to the Giants being added in the Story, they are now returning as S2! To add more, a Giant will be added to the Light and Dark element! There will be 20 new Soul Swordmasters and 10 new Core Skylanders joining the fray as well! What is more is all about the new Skylanders, now able to have a 4th attack! By holding the jump button, you will unleash a brand new attack! The game, now introduced with a brand new eara of Skylanders, the Soul Swordmasters! The Soul Swordmaster toys are bigger than your average Skylanders. These Skylanders each wield a transparent type of sword, which will glow their perspective element colors once put on the Portal Of Power. Each Soul Swordmaster toy also has a certain part glowing, such as their eyes, armor, etc. The new Skylanders have the ability to regain HP from the enemies that are their elements. Unlike the other games, each major or minor but a bit major enemy now has their own element, and when the Soul Swordmasters attack with their 4th attack on enemies with their elements, they regain HP! Though enemies like the chompies, now don't have elements again but such as those like the Stump Demons, which return as emeies in the non-adventure pack story, have elements. Skylanders Core Skylanders * Magic: Dragon Flame Spyro, Dual-Blade Battleaxe Voodood, Pinmissle Cobra Cadabra, * Tech: Speedy Gear Drobot, Explosive Bag Booomer, Roaring Rockets Chopper, * Water: Electrifying Zap, Hydro Punch Slam Bam, Soundwave Echo, * Earth: Close Combat Terrafin, Seismic Tail Slobber Tooth, Duo-Boulder Rocky Roll, * Fire: Fire Hazard Flameslinger, Fiery Blast Sunburn, Burning Road Trailblazer, * Undead: Undead Soul Chop Chop, Ghoslty Mace Ghost Roaster, Skeletal Disc Funny Bone, * Air: Echoed Voice Sonic Boom, Steel Wings Blades, Aerial Attack Fling Kong, * Life: Asaasinator Stealth Elf, Double Launcher Food Fight, Wild Caller Zoo lou * Light: Spotlight S2, Sun Crow * Dark: Blackout S2, Moonlight Giants * Magic: * Tech: * Water: * Earth: * Fire: * Undead: * Air: * Life: * Light: * Dark: Soul Sword Masters * Magic: * Tech: * Water: * Earth: * Fire: Igneel * Undead: * Air: * Life: * Light: * Dark: Category:Games